Competencia
by sakiewe
Summary: Un poco de competencia no hace daño, a menos que tu rival sea Yoruichi Shihouin. YoruSoi Yuri
1. Actitud misteriosa y nueva teniente

fanfiction

Hola :3 este es mi primer fanfic y por mis leyes debio ser un YoruSoi :3 amo esta pareja, ojalá les guste.

Pareja: YoruichixSoi-fong

anime: bleach

Competencia

un poco de cometencia no hace daño, a menos que seas rival de Yoruichi Shihouin...

Capitulo 1 actitud misteriosa y nueva teniente

Como en todos los fanfics donde el tema principal es una pareja, tanto el seireitei como el mundo de los humanos (y hast el hueco mundo) estaban en paz sin combates importantes. Por ahi uno que otro hollow al cual Ichigo podia exterminarlo como jugando, pero después nada que ponga en peligro las vidas humanas. Solo una situacion se habia salido de control para alguien...

Dentro de lo que era el mundo de los humanos en la tienda de urahara se habi formado una conversacion sobre un tema bastante peculiar. Algo de lo que casi nunca se hablaba en frente de Jinta y Ururu.

-Nee kisuke, por que rayos no vine de vista? acaso se lo tengo que ordenar para que venga? estoy bastante aburrida.- dijo Yoruichi terminando de comer el quinto plato de comida mientras u amigo e reia en voz baja con la cara detras del abanico. -deja de reirte como geisha y respondeme.-Ordenó Yoruichi fastidiada. Urahara incino la cabeza mirando al techo y respondio.

-te estás tardando demasiado, o bueno, estas haciendo todo este juego muy largo. yo te dije que se lo digas de una vez. ¿Que esperas?

Yoruichi se sonrojo, cosa que ningun ser humano ni shinigami habia visto jamas y miro hacia el suelo.

urahara solto una pequeña risa.

-de que te ries?- dijo enfadada.

-por nada por nada...pero diselo porque ella piensa que tu no estas interesada. mira y si alguna vez cambia de parecer..

-eso jamás..conozco a soi-fong. es que...no se en que momento hacerlo.

-en cuaquier momento nwn yo se lo que te digo, va a pensar que estas jugando con ella y se a a alejar.

-no se ha olvidado de mi en cien años!

-no sabemos lo que puede pasar, incluso en alguien tan predecible como soi-fong.- dijo urahara sirviendose la ulima taza de té.

Yoruichi se paro de la mesa y se fue a su habitacion.

se tumbo en el piso mirando al techo y recordó el dia en que soi-fong habia atacado al hollow y este no habia sido destruido del todo, intentando atacarla por la espalda y la misma yoruichi lo detuvo.

-por que no ha venido? ah cierto..porque no hay nada que informar...todo esta tan aburrido...donde esta..Soi-fong...

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei...

\- Yo te lo adverti Omaeda!- dijo duramente la capitana de la segunda division a su teniente a quien dejo en estado de shock con la noticia que le dio. -te dije que hagas bien las cosas, pero no respetaste mis ordenes, asi que quedas despedido. ve por tus cosas y fuera de aquí.- ordenó.

-p...p..pero capitana.- dijo el teniente aterrado porque soi-fong le daba la espada. esperaba que ella se voltee y le lance algo o lo ataque.

\- he dado una orden, o acaso tampoco la vas a respetar? te la pasas comiendo y ensuciando todo, haces mal los informes y me das mas trabajo, esta decidido. ahora vete, Omaeda.

-ay no puede ser!- exclamaba Omaeda sacando sus envolturas de comida de los cajones, colocando todo en cajas y llevandolas a algun lugar extraño.

Soi fong aun no tenia pensado conseguir un nuevo teniente al menos por ahora. se sento a terminar lo que Omaeda hizo mal.

Pasaron varias horas y Soi-fong aun no terminaba los deberes, le quedaba ya una tercera parte de todo lo que tenia pendiente. se propuso ver entre sus subordinados quien seria adecuado para ocupar el cago de teniente.

de pronto vio a raves de la puerta abierta a una shinigami con el uniforme del cuerpo de operaciones especiales. Soi-fong se alarmo ya que nunca habia visto a una mujer en ese puesto, o tal vez no se habia dado cuenta de que era una mujer ya que todos tenian la cabeza cubierta.

-que extraño...-susurro para si misma y se fue a investigar porque tal vez era alguna intrusa.

-tu! quien eres?

la mujer se volteo y la capitana pudo a ver a una shinigami sumamente bella. alta de largo cabello castaño con unas cuantas pecas en su nariz y un cuerpo de infarto. Soi-fong hizo un intento sobrehumano por concentrarse en lo que le iba a decir. la chica sonrio picaramente y luego hizo su reverencia.

-Comandante...-dijo la chica.

-respondeme, dime tu nombre.-dijo seriamente la capitana.

\- Shirayuki Eruna, comandante. -dijo la chica con la mirada en el piso, pero con una sonrisa que no podia contener.

-desde cuando estas aqui? nunca te he visto.

-si me ha visto, comandante, pero con mi uniforme completo que cubria mi rostro. Formo parte del escuadr{on desde hace cincuenta años comandante...

-c..cincuenta años?- pero que rayos? pensó Soi-fong. comoe ra poible de que no la haya notado?

-asi es comandante.

-si no has muerto en ese tiempo se debe a que tienes buenas habilidades...preparate para el entrenamiento de hoy, Shirayuki.

\- Si comandante...-se veia algo un poco extraño que esa chica quien aparentaba mas edad que la capitna la tratara de usted. Soi-fong volvio a sus deberes algo acalorada.

-que hollows te pasa soi-fong? compostura...-se dijo a si misma cuando entro a su oficina, mientras que Shirayuki Eruna sonreia y daba pequeños saltos hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Al fin, Comandante...-susurró para si misma la misteriosa mujer shinigami.

...

Despues de un largo y duro entrenamiento SOi-fong pudo notar a Eruna deshaciendose de los ataques de los demás sujetos, derroto a casi todos de una manera increible, no podia fijarse en nadie mas porque a todos les habian pateado el trasero.

-Esa mujer...-pensó Soi-fong. La capitana e acercó y atacó a Eruna haciendo que esta se defienda comenzando asi una batalla larga y veloz. La mujer se defendia bastante bien, y era rápida, todo lo que cubria su cabeza se salio por la fuerza y velocidad y u largo y onulado cabello marrón empezo a volar por todas partes, su cara tambien quedo al descubierto. Finalmente la capitana termino venciéndola.

sujeto1: Oye sujeto2 estas mirando? o te patearon muy fuerte el trasero?

sujeto2: claro que si veo, sujeto1 Eruna-chan se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

sujeto1: y la comandante al parecer ha notado sus habilidades.

sujeto2: y justo a la unica mujer, creo que tiene sucesora. como paso con la comandante y la que se escapó.

sujeto1: sshh no digas eso la comandante te puede oir y seremos comida para gato.

Soi-fong era bastante dura con sus subordinados y le costaba mucho recnocer los logros de los demás excepto de Yoruichi-sama, pero esa vez no pudo evitar admitir que la mujer shinigami tenia talento.

\- buen trabajo, Shirayuki.- alcanzó a decir. Eruna sonrió y miró fijamente a la capitana, cosa que hizo que se sonroje ligeramente.

-gracias, comandante.

sujeto1: uyy vieron lo que yo vi? ojo de loca no se equivoca...

sujeto2: aqui hay gato encerrado...o abeja encerrada?

sujeto1: creo que alguien quiere ver el seireitei arder..por cierto te enteraste de que el odioso de omaeda por fin fue depedido?

sujeto2: si, y creo que ya sabemos quien ocupará su lugar.

Y asi como dijo el sujeto2 (¿a quien le importan los nombres de los miembros de operaciones especiales? xD) Shirayuki Eruna fue ascendida rápidamente y en menos de dos meses llegó a ser la teniente de la segunda división, a pedido de la misma capitana.

\- desde ahora me llamarás Capitana, Shirayuki.- le dijo seriamente soi-fong.

\- le prometo que daré lo mejor de mi, Taicho.- DIjo una alegre Eruna. - y por cierto...ejem..puede llamarme por mi primer nombre...-dijo yendose y volteando la cabeza ligeramente solo para decirle eso. SOi-fong se puso algo roja.

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los humanos...

-QUE HAS DICHO?!- exclamó la mujer quien había salido de su forma felina porque tantas emociones encontradas no cabían en el pequeño cuerpo felino.

Urahara solo se cubría la boca con el abanico.

\- Así como lo oyes, Yoruichi...La pequeña soi-fong no tardó en conseguir teniente, y déjame decirte que es una mujer muy bella. Se llama Shirayuki Eruna y según lo que me cuentan, digamos que si yo fuera tú me preocuparía. - dijo Urahara esperando la violenta reacción de su amiga.


	2. Reclamo

Ojalá les guste este capítulo :3

Capitulo 2

Reclamo

-QUE HAS DICHO?!- exclamó la mujer quien había salido de su forma felina porque tantas emociones encontradas no cabían en el pequeño cuerpo felino.

Urahara solo se cubría la boca con el abanico.

\- Así como lo oyes, Yoruichi...La pequeña soi-fong no tardó en conseguir teniente, y déjame decirte que es una mujer muy bella. Se llama Shirayuki Eruna y según lo que me cuentan, digamos que si yo fuera tú me preocuparía. - dijo Urahara esperando la violenta reacción de su amiga.

La mirada de yoruichi hacia el vacío podía ser descrita como asesina, o furiosa. Apretaba los puños.

-Con que Shirayuki Eruna eh? Voy a echar un vistazo.- dijo y utilizando el shunpo se perdió de vista.

-Oye yoruichi…son las 2 de la..ah olvídalo.-dijo urahara terminando su té.-y para variar esta mujer no levantó sus platos de la mesa..pff..

-esa pequeña abeja…-se dijo a si misma yoruichi mientras iba velozmente camno a ver a soi fong. No le imortaba que estviese dormida, la despertaría y le haría toda las preguntas, ya después veria que pasaría.

Mientras tanto en el seireitei….

Soi fong tenia una pequeña pila de papeles en la mesa, al verlos comenzó a desesperarse. Eran las 2 de la madrugada y aun no había terminado todo el trabajo. Además, el primer día de Eruna como teniente era al amanecer y no podía exigirle que la apoye.

-Argh no puede ser aun me falta mucho…estúpido Omaeda…-dijo soi fong para si misma. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta.

-adelante..-dijo Soi fong, dudando ya que, quien podría ser a esa hora?

La puerta se abrió y se presentó Eruna en bata con el cabello suelto. La bata dejaba ver un escote comparable con el de Rangiku Matsumoto.

Soi-fong Taicho…-dijo Eruna.

Shirayuki, que haces despierta? Mañana tienes un dia muy largo, recuérdalo.-dijo seriamente soi fong evitando mirarla.

Vine a ayudarla Taicho…se ve que tiene muchos deberes.- Al escuchar a Eruna, Soi fong se volteo y abrió mucho los ojos. – y bueno, la emoción no me deja dormir.-terminó de decir la teniente sonriendo seductoramente.

Está bien, siéntate ahí y estos son los informes que faltan, debes revisarlos ya que Omaeda cometio muchos errores. Entendido?- dijo Soi-fong.

Entendido

Mientras ambas mujeres trabajaban, Eruna le daba unos cuantos vistazos rapidos a Soi-fong. Admiraba su concentración, y no entendia por que siempre tenia esa expresión seria. Estaba dispuesta a que sonría más. No dijo nada, ya que sabia perfectamente que a la capitana le gustaba trabajar en silencio.

Eruna terminó justo después que Soi-fong. Puso los papeles listos en su escritorio.

-Soi-fong taicho, los informes están listos.

La capitana se quedo bastante sorprendida. Ya no tenia que revisar todo ella sola.

Si necesita ayuda recuerde que mi trabajo es apoyarla. – dijo Eruna con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Buen trabajo Shirayuki…puedes retirarte. –dijo Soi-fong algo nerviosa.

Gracias, Taicho…

Eruna salio de la habitación y la miro de reojo antes de perderse de vista. Soi-fong se dio cuenta y toda su cara se puso bastante roja.

-p..pero..que..

-Soi fong!- la capitana escucho una voz muy familiar. Pero sonaba seria, fuerte.

Volteo y encontró a una enfadada Yoruichi con los brazos cruzados parada frente a ella.

-Y..Yoruichi-sama!

Yoruichi dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-me quieres explicar que acaba de pasar?!—exclamó yoruichi y la puerta se cerró sola.

-Y..yoruichi-sama? Que está diciendo? A que se refiere?

\- si que cambiaste de teniente eh?

-uhm..asi es…Omaeda solo me daba mas trabajo y me complicaba las cosas.-dijo soi fong un poco mas tranquila.

-y esa mujer quien es? –dijo yoruichi señalndo a la puerta. –nunca la he visto.

-oh..Shirayuki-san estuvo en el grupo de operaciones especiales hace cincuenta años Yoruichi-sama pero no la había notado hasta hace poco.- dijo Soi-fong.- y me acaba de ayudar con los informes…

\- ah si?- Dijo Yoruichi aun mas enfadada.

-q..que le sucede Yoruichi-sama?- pregunto tímidamente.

\- a mi? Nada! Que crees que me sucedería!- dijo Yoruichi y soi-fong no sabia si lo decía en serio o era una especie de sarcasmo.

La ex capitana se acerco más a soi-fong y cogió su hombro.

-espero que esta decisión que tomaste sea buena para tu escuadrón Soi-fong…no confío en esa mujer.

-l..le aseguro que será una buena teniente, Yoruichi-sama.

\- hmm..quien sabe..bueno estoy cansada vámonos a dormir.-dijo Yoruichi revolvindo el cabello de Soi fong y luego deshaciendo una de sus trenzas.

-v…vamos?- dijo Soi-fong. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-asi es, o no quieres que duerma aquí? – Dijo Yoruichi de forma sugerente.

-eh no para nada usted puede..puede dormir aquí cuando desee!- se disculpó So-fong bastante nerviosa, había olvidado como la ponía Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sonrió y la jaló al futón a deshacer su otra trenza.

-voy a..voy a..cambiarme…Yoruichi-sama….

-apresúrate.-ordenó Yoruichi a punto de soltar una risa.-por cierto…tu ropa esta aquí.-dijo la ex capitana entregándole su ropa para dormir.

-*como rayos llego eso hasta ella?* g..gracias yoruichi-sama.- Soi-fong corrió a cambiarse y cuando regreso encontró a Yoruichi cubiera solo por la sábana.

-YORUICHI-SAMA!- dijo Soi fong cubriéndose la cara para que no le saliese sangre de la nariz. Tenia que dormir al lado de Yoruichi desnuda? No podía creerlo. Se acercó tímidamente para recostarse lo más cerca del borde del futón.

-que linda te ves con eso soi-fong..-Dijo Yoruichi. –hey tengo frio y con esta sábana no logro abrigarme ven aquí que no muerdo.- Dijo Yoruichi atrayendo a la capitana hacia ella. Soi-fong ya no podía más. ¿Por qué de pronto se apareció ahí e hizo todas esas cosas? Lo primero fue casi como una escena de celos. Esa noche Yoruichi lanzó al peluche de gato a un rincón y durmió abrazada a soi-fong.

\- no es mejor asi? En vez de dormir con ese peluche…-susurró yoruichi en voz baja.

-s..si yoruichi-sama…-dijo soi-fong tímidamente, mirando sólo la cara de la ex capitana. –eh..yoruichi-sama..?

Pero la mujer ya se había quedado dormida, abrazada fuertemente a la capitana. Soi-fong no dudó en abrazarla también, y si, tenía razón, asi era mucho mejor.

Continuará


	3. Desafío

Hola :3 he vuelto con un capítulo nuevo. Ojalá les guste. Saludos desde el seireitei nwn

(los personajes son propiedad de Tite kubo. Si fueran mios, ellas dos serian canon y la serie trataría solo sobre ellas ewe)

Capitulo 3

Desafío

Soi fong dormía muy cómodamente al lado de su querida Yoruichi-sama y a pesar de que ésta se haya comportado de una manera un tanto extraña, no le importaba, con tal de no alejarse de ella nuevamente.

Que patética, ¿Qué no ves que te está utilizando? Mañana verás que regresará de nuevo al mundo de los humanos y no vendrá en un buen tiempo.

Suzumebachi, que demonios estás haciendo, lárgate quieres? – exclamó soi-fong dentro de su sueño.

No seas tonta, oye, por cierto, tienes mucha suerte. Crei que te quedarías sola de o vida con ese carácter horrible que tienes pero al parecer alguien demuestra interés. No como la mujer que tienes al lado.

De que estás hablando? –Soi-fong no podía creer que suzumebachi esté al tanto de todo. Quería agarrarla del pequeño cuello y arrancarle la cabeza por entrometida.

Jaja yo lo sé todo! También me di cuenta de como te miró al irse a mi no me engañas.- dijo Suzumebachi intentanto irritar a soi-fong.

Eso no te incumbe.- dijo secamente la capitana.

Que importa, vamos al punto. Cuando te olvides de esa mujer Yoruichi e intentes conocer a Shirayuki Eruna vas a dejar de andar con ese genio terrible todo el día.

Piérdete…

Hazme caso, no te vas a arrepentir.- esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Suzumebachi. Soi fong, al escucharlas, abrazó más fuerte a Yoruichi.

Cuando despertó, odió con todo su ser a Suzumebachi al ver el otro lado de la cama vacío.

Intentó alistarse lo más rápido posible aunque sin ganas porque esperaba ver a Yoruichi. Detestó que suzumebachi haya tenido razón.

Nee soi-fong…por que tan enojada que no dormiste bien? – Soi fong inmediatamente volteó a ver y encontró ahí a Yoruichi ya vestida.

Y..Yoruichi-sama!

Pensaste que me había ido?- A la capitana se le iluminaron los ojos *ya se imaginarán su cara* *toma en tu cara suzumebachi*

No..bueno..si…etto….

Vamos, que quiero evaluar a esa mujer Shirayuki…- dijo yoruichi cambiando rápidamente de expresión a una de intenso odio, muy similar a la cara de soi-fong cuando ve a Kisuke urahara. (y eso es decir mucho)

Yoruichi-sama…?- Soi fong no sabia si preguntar o no.

Hm?

Etto…usted nunca ha..evaluado a nadie de mi escuadrón siendo yo la capitana… por que de pronto…?

No confío en ella. Así de simple. – Dijo secamente Yoruichi para después mirarla y sonreírle. – no la habias visto nunca de pronto aparece y te empieza a adular….no me gusta. – le dijo fríamente a Soi fong, haciendo que ésta se ponga pálida. Luego le revolvió el cabello como siempre hacía, tenia muchas ganas de acercarse más pero aun no era el momento. Ya sabia en que momento empezar el show.

La capitana no dijo nada más. Yoruichi pasó a su forma felina y fue llevada por Soi fong.

Cuando fueron a encuentro de Eruna.

Soi fong estaba algo nerviosa, pero no podía dejar que ninguno de sus subordinados ni Yamamoto ni nadie al vea de esa manera. Mucho menos Yoruichi. Hace un tiempo intentó demostrarle que no era la misma de siempre, al menos a la hora de ejercer su cargo y luchar.

-Que te ocurre Soi-fong?- Hollows, pensó la capitana, Yoruichi fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-nada yoruichi-sama…

-yo no veo eso…

-eh…creo que le parece, Yoruichi-sama yo me encuentro bien.- Mintió la capitana.

Shirayuki se veía bastante segura de sí misma, aunque impaciente. Movió todo su largo cabello hacia atrás y apoyó su mano en la cintura. Cuando vio a Soi-fong caminó rápidamente hacia ella con una sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes. Yoruichi en forma felina quería clavarle las garras en la cara y hacer dibujos ahí.

-Soi fong Taicho…

-Shirayuki…

-jeje Taicho, usted sabe que puede llamarme por mi primer nombre ;3- dijo sin darse cuenta del gato negro, Soi fong se puso algo nerviosa y su ex maestra lo notó, para su mala suerte. Yoruichi estallaba en ira, no pudo contenerse más y se transformó. Eruna se alarmó.

\- Asi que tu eres Shirayuki Eruna…- Dijo una furiosa Yoruichi, cosa que asustó a la capitana.

\- Shihouin Yoruichi…- Sin embargo, Eruna no se dejó intimidar. –He escuchado mucho sobre ti…la diosa del shunpo..ex capitana..de familia noble..pero una traidora.- Siguió diciendo Eruna, con intención de provocar la ira de Yoruichi. Soi fong parecía estar dibujada por rukia.

\- Ja! Veo que has escuchado muy poco, y que hay de ti? 50 años en las fuerzas especiales, sólo eso?

\- y ahora teniente…-dijo Eruna con un notable fastidio.

\- pues veamos, Shirayuki, si eres digna de ser segunda al mando…- la desafió Yoruichi. Ambas mujeres se daban miradas asesinas, Shirayuki era un tanto más alta que Yoruichi, pero todos los demás sabían quien le patearía el trasero a quien en el entrenamiento.

\- Vaya autoridad la que tienes, Yoruichi Shihouin…para ser una traidora te tratan muy bien aquí…

Yoruichi se burló y utilizando el Shunpo llevó a soi-fong al lugar donde iban a entrenar. De pronto, apareció Eruna muy enojada y atacó a Yoruichi, quien detuvo el ataque y respondió a el con mas fuerza, Shirayuki logró esquivarlo y saltó hacia atrás, ocultando lo asustada que estaba. El ataque de Yoruichi pretendía ser letal.

-Y..yoruichi-sama…- Soi-fong intentó que Yoruichi dejara de lado eso y dejara entrenar a los demás, pero Yoruichi no le hizo caso. Solo se puso delante suyo y avanzó hacia Eruna.

-Quien te crees…-Decía Yoruichi mientras luchaba contra Eruna, quien bloqueaba los ataques e intentaba devolvérselos, todo a una velocidad increíble. – La shinigami que te va a derrotar, Yoruichi…- Eruna logró herir superficialmente a Yoruichi. Soi fong se cansó de decirles que se detengan y se sento junto a lo demás a observar el panorama. No podía contra lo que decía Yoruichi.

\- Te vi ayer, eres sólo una ofrecida..- se burlaba Yoruichi mientras atacaba a Eruna. La teniente sólo se burlaba. – Celosa? Mejor no digas nada acerca del tema porque sales perdiendo, Yoruichi…abandonarla y regresar cien años después como si no hubiera pasado nada…eres patética-Dijo antes de recibir una fuerte patada. Eruna cayó al suelo, Soi fong iba a pararse a ve,r pero Yoruichi le dirigió una mirada fría apenas notó el movimiento. Soi fong estaba en un conflicto existencial.

\- Será mejor que respetes a tus mayores Shirayuki..y a no meterte en lo que no te incumbe.

-esto no ha terminado Yoruichi!- Gritó Eruna ya lastimada.

-Soi fong!- llamó Yoruichi.- Te veo mas tarde. – le dijo mirándola antes de utilizar el shunpo e irse.

La capitana esperó un segundo más y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Eruna.

Sujeto1: pero era obvio, Eruna-chan es muy necia, como se le ocurre desafiar a la diosa de la velocidad?

Sujeto2: yo creo que esto va mas alla de que no le caiga bien…

Sujeto1: escuchaste lo que le dijo?

Sujeto2: si, y se también que como dijo Eruna-chan eso no se va a quedar ahí. La comandante estará en graves problemas.

Soi-fong taicho..que le pasa a esa mujer?- Preguntó Eruna siendo ayudada a levantarse por la misma Soi-fong.

Eso me gustaría saber…-dijo Soi fong tras dar un suspiro. No pasaron ni tres segundos y Eruna se "tropezó" con una piedra imaginaria y se abalanzó sobre la capitana, quien la sostuvo con firmeza a pesar de ser más pequeña que ella. De inmediato su cara comenzó a ponerse cada vez más roja. –Soi-fong taicho! Esa mujer me asusta! Me atacó de pronto y me insultó!

Si el shinigami que le hubiera dicho eso fuese Omaeda, Soi fong le diría su vida entera después de un gran puñetazo, pero no fue asi con Eruna Shirayuki. Tomó aire y se preparó para responder, porque no tenía una respuesta en mente, estaba demasiado distraida.

H…hablaré con Yoruichi-sama al respecto.

Soi fong Taicho, no se por que hizo eso, parece que tuviera algo contra mi…o algo asi..

No es asi, pasa que Yoruichi-sama antes era la capitana y bueno…después de tantos años viene alguien nuevo como teniente…es un poco…

Loca?

Iba a decir desconfiada, pero intentaré hablarle, si es que vuelve a venir que lo dudo…y tu la atacaste primero..

No es necesario Taicho…dudo que vuelva por aquí. Si ha venido ahora debe ser por algún asunto de peligro…

Soi-fong no sabía como rayos Eruna sabia cosas sobre Yoruichi, nunca les hablaba a sus subordinados sobre nada que no sean indicaciones u órdenes en combate.

Eruna aun no soltaba la capitana.

_Soi-fong Taicho…no sabe cuanto espere y me esforcé para llegar hasta aquí, le prometo que la próxima vez que esa mujer o cualquiera intente atacarla, la voy a defender.- Dijo Eruna quien parecía haber tomado diez vasos de sake.

Soi-fong estaba demasiado distraída como para responder.

De pronto cayó un pedazo de papel hacia donde estaban ellas.

"Soi fong, hoy a las 7 pm iré a buscarte a tu oficina. Tu reunión se canceló (gracias a mi ;3) espero verte ahí. Yoruichi"

Continuará.


	4. Acción

Hola :3

Antes que nada, gracias por sus comentarios me animan a escribir mucho Yorusoi :3 y gracias por leer, como soy nueva pensé que no tendría muchos comentarios! *w*

Ojalá les guste este capítulo, Ahora Yoruichi-sama ya no está para perder el tiempo jejeje

Capítulo 4

Acción

Todos los subordinados de la capitana de la segunda división se quedaron perplejos, miraban la escena como si de un dorama se tratase. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de que decía ese papel, y Soi fong guardó la nota dentro de su traje.

Sucede algo? – Preguntó Eruna, incorporándose.

No es de tu incumbencia, Shirayuki. – Dijo seriamente Soi-fong. – Tenemos trabajo, vámonos de aquí.

Los demás miembro de las fuerzas de castigo rápidamente se pusieron de pie y las siguieron murmurando.

Sujeto1: esto se pone bueno…

Sujeto2: tu con quien la emparejas a la capitana?

Sujeto3: yo le voy a Yoruichi-san

Sujeto2: si yo también, la pobre Eruna-chan no tiene oportunidad.

Sujeto1: no lo creo…mira te explico mi teoría, si el que hiciese eso fuera Omaeda, la capitana ya lo hubiera mandado al hueco mundo de un solo golpe, pero no pasa eso con Eruna-chan, ahí hay algo!

Sujeto2: tu crees que le atraiga?

Sujeto1: a quien no? Es muy sexy. La misma capitana se ha sonrojado y eso que ella no suele hacerlo.

Sujeto2: aun me queda la duda…

Que tanto hablan ustedes! – exclamó Soi-fong. Los demás se callaron y con pánico las siguieron.

Ustedes sigan con el entrenamiento, Shirayuki debes dirigirlos. Yo vengo en cuanto acabe unos pendientes…

De pronto se acercó corriendo Kiyone.

Soi-fong Taicho! Shirayuki-san deben venir urgentemente!

Las dos mujeres siguieron a Kiyone.

En aquella reunión, Eruna consiguió mucha popularidad entre los capitanes y tenientes. Kyoraku se quedó fascinado con ella y no dudó en hablarle. El problema fue que aparte de la popularidad de Eruna, los shinigamis murmuraban sobre la extraña relación que tenía ésta con Soi-fong, ya que en toda la reunión le susurraba cosas y andaba muy cerca a ella. Algunos se reían de la reacción de la capitana.

Parece que Soi-fong taicho ya no va a necesitar ese peluche de gato negro que le di jejeje- susurró Matsumoto a Nanao y Nemu cuando la reunión acabó.

Que rápido ascendió esa chica, nunca la había visto.- Dijo nanao.

Me pregunto si Yoruichi-san estará enterada de esto…- Dijo matsumoto.

Matsumoto! – gritó Hitsugaya. – deja de conversar tenemos trabajo ven aquí ahora!

Ay está bien está bien…- dijo matsumoto de mala gana.

-Shirayuki…-Dijo Soi-fong conteniendo el enojo. – Quieres dejar de sostener mi brazo?

\- Oh lo siento jeje

\- Ahora volvamos que debemos trabajar mucho hoy…

\- hai!

Soi fong miraba de reojo a la teniente, quien caminaba muy animada saludando a todo el mundo. Era totalmente lo opuesto a ella, pero al menos no era una insolente como Omaeda. Aunque, pensó la capitana, no sabría que hacer si Eruna fuera una maleducada e insolente. Ella tenía algo que le impedía tratarla con rudeza. Soi-fong sintió un gran alivio que Yoruichi-sama no tuviese la capacidad de leer mentes.

Y Yoruichi? Que pasaba con ese comportamiento? No la veía desde ese día que supuestamente hicieron las paces, y de pronto se apareció y se comportó de forma extraña, ya hablaría con ella cuando la encuentre.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi paseaba por la sociedad de almas tratando de calmarse, y buscando lo que necesitaba para su reunión con Soi-fong.

Estaba segura de que ese día a la abeja no le quedaría ninguna duda sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Urahara le insistía en que se lo diga directamente, pero Yoruichi prefería actuar en vez de hablar. Además, tenía planes con respecto a ese tema.

Esa mujer Shirayuki ya no le daría problemas después de su reunión.

Mientras escribían informes de ataques, la capitana recordó que debía dirigir el entrenamiento de los demás y como tenía que ver a Yoruichi, decidió que Eruna se ocupe de eso.

Shirayuki, hoy necesito que dirijas a todos los miembros de las fuerzas especiales, tengo unos pendientes.

Si, Taicho, yo me ocupo.- Dijo Eruna. –Va a ir a ver a esa mujer Yoruichi, verdad?- Dijo intentando provocar a la capitana.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Shirayuki solo haz lo que te digo. – Dijo tajante Soi-fong.

Eso para mi es un si…

No hagas que despida en tu primer día…- dijo Soi-fong seriamente mientras escribía. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la teniente se había parado de su silla y estaba detrás suyo.

O sea que no quiere despedirme…-Dijo Eruna sosteniendo una de las trenzas de Soi-fong. La mujer empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Que crees que haces S..Shirayuki!- exclamó Soi-fong.

Sabe? Esa Mujer Yoruichi sólo la está utilizando a su antojo…-Dijo Eruna aun jugando con la trenza de Soi fong.

Suelta mi trenza Shirayuki…-Dijo Soi fong en voz baja, la teniente volteó la silla quedando justo frente a ella. Eruna se acercó a Soi-fong y ésta no pudo hacer nada.

Que estás haciendo…-susurró la capitana, quien ya no podía hablar más alto. Le atraía Eruna, tanto como para olvidar echarla de donde estaba violentamente. La miraba y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, se maldijo a sí misma por haber puesto a trabajar con ella a una mujer tan atractiva. Lo que no sabía era si seguirle la corriente o negarse, ya que ella amaba a Yoruichi.

Yoruichi…

La ex capitana era maravillosa, Soi-fong la amaba, daría su vida por ella, pero tenía la duda de si ella sentía lo mismo. Soi-fong sabía que no era asi. Las atenciones de Eruna se lo hicieron notar.

Yo se lo que usted siente por Yoruichi, Taicho…- Dijo Eruna aproximándose peligrosamente. – Y también se que ella sólo viene cuando le es conveniente…Yo la he estado observando desde que ingresé al Seireitei, Soi-fong Taicho….

Soi fong se quedó sin palabras.

Incluso desde antes de que usted sea capitana, yo no estaba aquí pero anhelaba ingresar para poder acercarme a usted…cuando me enteré de que usted se convirtió en capitana y que esa mujer se había marchado, supe que usted sufría. Se notaba.- Ahora Eruna estaba justo sobre la capitana, quien se había quedado paralizada. – Esa mujer fue muy mala con usted. O acaso le dijo la razón de que no la llevase con usted? Yo vi su pelea con ella, ella nunca le dio explicaciones. – Soi-fong no sabía que rayos hacer, tenía justo encima suyo a la teniente, su largo cabello se fue para adelante y cualquiera que entre a la habitación podía pensar cualquier cosa. Rogó por que nadie entre sin tocar.

Por que no me dice nada? Está nerviosa?- preguntó Eruna son una sonrisa pícara que le recordó a Yoruichi. Una de las mangas del uniforme holgado de Eruna cayó ligeramente por su hombro, Soi-fong quiso mirar hacia otro lado y se encontró con el peluche de gato negro. Por fin pudo reaccionar. Quitó de encima a Eruna con delicadeza y se puso de pie.

No vuelvas a hacer eso Shirayuki…- Dijo Soi-fong mirando al peluche. Recordó que Yoruichi vendría en menos de una hora. – Vete, debes dirigir a los demás…y evita que se pongan a hablar temas que no les incumbe.

Shirayuki Eruna era una mujer muy decidida, no se fue sin antes tomar por sorpresa a la capitana y darle un beso muy cerca a la boca. Ella ya sabía que Soi-fong no haría nada. Se fue y cerró la puerta. Soi fong se quedó ahí parada.

Un gato negro se aproximó a la ventana y antes de ingresar se transformó y se colocó un diminuto vestido. Yoruichi abrazó a Soi-fong por la cintura.

-Pensé que te tardarías…- le susurró. La pobre chica estaba enloqueciendo. Dos condenadamente bellas mujeres siendo demasiado afectuosas con ella, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

-Yoruichi-sama…

-no me has respondido…- Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- Soi, necesito que me escuches…

Soi fong se volteó y pensando que se trataría de algo serio la escuchó atentamente.

Te traje esto…-Dijo Yoruichi entregándole a la capitana un bonito collar con un dije de gato.

Yoruichi-sama…es para mi?- Dijo Soi fong sosteniendo el collar y mirándolo fascinada. –Gracias..Yoruichi-sama…

Asi es…espero verte usándolo. Ven, te lo pondré.- Tomó a Soi de los hombros y la volteó para poder ponerle el collar. Mientras fue un gato andaba por las calles del mundo de los humano y veía que a las chicas les regalaban ese tipo de detalles. Por suerte encontró una tienda en la sociedad de almas. La volteó de nuevo y la miró detenidamente.

Te queda perfecto.- Dijo Yoruichi. – Justo como para tu colección de objetos de gato…- Eso último que dijo hizo sonrojar a la capitana.

Yoruichi-sama yo no tengo una colección de objetos de gato!- refutó la chica muy avergonzada de que Yoruichi supiera su secreto.

Ah claro, no de cualquier gato, sino de mi forma felina.- Dijo Yoruichi entre risas.

No se burle de mi. Yoruichi-sama!

Ah entonces lo aceptas…- Dijo La ex capitana atrayéndola hacia ella. – Bueno lo que te quería decir era…que vendré más seguido aquí. No hay mucho por hacer con respecto a ataques o cosas peligrosas, vendré a verte. A claro, ene ste caso la peligrosa sería esa mujer Shirayuki.

En serio vendrá mas seguido Yoruichi-sama?- Preguntó la capitana emocionada y tentada a abrazar a Yoruichi pero sabía que no podía.

Asi es Soi-chan. –Dijo despeinándola. – Quiero verte más seguido, voy a verte más seguido.

No sabe cuanto me alegra eso, Yoruichi-sama! – Exclamó Soi-fong son una gran sonrisa. Yoruichi la abrazó por la cintura nuevamente. Ya con eso Soi-fong no pensaría más en esa odiosa mujer. Le encantaba ver asi a Soi-fong. Le recordaba a la Soi de hace años, sin esa actitud dura y fría. Soi-fong quiso abrazarla y al tocarla le temblaron las manos.

No me tengas miedo, Soi-fong, que no muerdo…-Dijo Yoruichi acercándose más a ella.

Yoruichi-sama…

Yoruichi sin pensarlo más besó dulcemente a Soi-fong , quien se sujetó con más fuerza al cuello de la ex capitana. La mano de Yoruichi pasó a su nuca y siguió besándola profundizando mientras pasaban los segundos. Sabía que era el primer beso de Soi-fong asi que prefirió hacerlo con calma. Se separó de ella porque la chica necesitaba respirar. Yoruichi esperó que con eso Soi-fong comprenda los sentimientos que no podía decir con palabras.

No pienso permitir que esa mujer llegue a más contigo, entendido?

Soi fong la miraba perpleja.

Asi que..era por eso, Yoruichi-sama?

No la soporto…-Dijo Yoruichi. – es una ofrecida, manten distancia con ella. o ya verá…

Ese "o ya verá" le daba miedo a Soi-fong, menos mal Yoruichi no se enteró de lo que pasó, y no volvería a pasar.

Ven, vámonos a dormir, estás muy cansada jejeje

-Yoruichi-sama!

Mientras tanto Shirayuki Eruna maldecía al verlas por la ventana.

Esa mujer Yoruichi…me las va a pagar…esto no durará!

Continuará.


	5. Aliados

Hola, disculpen la demora he tenido mucho trabajo pero contaba las horas para seguir este fic xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Capítulo 5

Aliados

Bueno bueno…que tenemos aquí…Esa mujer ha cambiado…- Soi-fong escuchó la molesta voz de Suzumebachi en sueños.

Si…en tu cara, Suzumebachi. – le dijo muy calmadamente la capitana. – Ahora vas a dejar de molestarme?

Pero te aviso que esto no durará mucho. Esa mujer está acostumbrada a vivir en el mundo de los humanos, siendo un gato. Que crees, que va a querer quedarse aquí? Tú eres solo un romance de verano. – Dijo con malicia el pequeño ser. – Ella volverá allá.

Ya veremos, ahora lárgate. – Dijo Soi-fong molesta.

Soi fong siguió durmiendo abrazada a Yoruichi y poniéndose cómoda nuevamente. Era inmensamente feliz desde el momento en que le dijo que iría a verla más seguido. Además le dio un beso, ¿Qué mas podía pedir? Estaba en su gloria. Sólo había un tema compicado..

Eruna.

No sabía que hacer con ella, la seguía a todos lados, se mantenía demasiado cerca a ella, la paralizaba, y parecía no importarle los comentarios de los demás. Incluso le pareció extraño que Yamamoto no le haya dicho nada. Yoruichi le arrancaría las extremidades literalmente si no paraba.

Ese mismo día, Eruna Shirayuki no tenía mucho que hacer y como la capitana se había quedado dormida o se demoraba haciendo quien sabe qué (pensar eso la hizo enojar), decidió buscar aliados, integrarse en ese grupo de mujeres Shinigami a ver si conseguía ayuda para desprestigiar a aquella odiosa mujer que hacía lo que quería con Soi-fong.

Que tal, Shirayuki-san…- Se topó con Nanao, la teniente de ese sujeto Kyoraku, quien le coqueteó en la última reunión.

Hola Nanao-san, quisiera saber algo, dónde se reúne la asociación de mujeres Shinigami?

Oh no le digas a nadie, pero es en la mansión Kuchiki, justo ahora tendremos una reunión y pensaba llamarte y a Soi-fong Taicho para que vengan a tu bienvenida.

Oh perfecto! Ahora Soi-fong taicho está algo…ocupada..-dijo con fastidio eso último. – Pero yo iré.

Ah bueno, sígueme entonces…

Eruna siguió a Nanao observando todo el Seireitei, caminaron sigilosamente para que nadie las vea y cuando ingresaron pudieron ver a casi todas. Matsumoto, Yachiru, Nemu, Isane y Kiyone. Unohana, para variar, no estaba.

Miren a quien traje! Ya conocen a Shirayuki Eruna-san la teniente del segundo escuadrón, ella ahora es parte de la asociación de mujeres shinigami. Bienvenida!

Bienvenida!- Exclamó la pequeña yachiru. – Celebremos con dulces aquí traigo muchos. Donde está el gatito?

Bienvenida, Shirayuki-san. – Dijo Nemu.

Que bueno que viniste, Shirayuki.- Dijo Rangiku. – Necesitábamos a alguien enérgico…oye…y la capitana?

Está un poco…atareada…- Dijo Shirayuki.

Oh ya veo..- Dijo Rangiku intentando no reírse. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería la otra teniente. – y hablando del tema ya que estas aquí sabes que estás en confianza…

Matsumoto-san ahora no!- Exclamó Nanao. La teniente ya sabía de que quería hablar Rangiku.

Ay está bien, bueno, te explico lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, tenemos que recaudar fondos porque esto se está cayendo a pedazos, Yachiru se gasta todo en dulces y necesitamos a alguien más que maneje las finanzas…te animas a ayudarnos?

Claro! Por supuesto!- Dijo Eruna muy animada. – y yo también quisiera que me ayuden en algo…

Matsumoto frunció el ceño.- Si…claro…

Pero es algo que no debe saber la shinigami pequeña…- Dijo Eruna en voz baja.

Oh ya entiendo.- Dijo Matsumoto un poco más seria. Matsumoto sospechaba lo que quería pedir la otra teniente.

Bienvenida, Shirayuki-san- Dijo isane, la única teniente que tenía casi la misma altura que ella.

Pueden llamarme por mi primer nombre, muchas gracias a todas…

Me está buscando ken-kun, tan pronto? - Dijo Yachiru haciendo un puchero y al irse todas las mujeres se acercaron más entre ellas para hablar de cosas realmente importantes. Una de ellas era el punto de curiosidad de todas. Shirayuki.

Oye Eruna- Dijo Rangiku quien al tener permitido llamarla por su primer nombre, no dudó en hacerlo. – Que es lo que querías que te ayudemos?

Seguramente ustedes se preguntarán por que no está aquí la capitana…- Murmuró Eruna.

Todas la miraron atentas.

Espera, espera…a lo primero…-Dijo Matsumoto. – Cual es tu relación con la capitana? porque, que yo sepa, ella ya está con alguien…o como es?- Interrogó la teniente de enormes pechos.

Que rápido se enteran de todo por aquí jeje- Dijo Eruna con una sonrisa pícara hacia todas, sobre todo hacia Matsumoto, quien la miraba desconfiada. – Pues…verán, iré al grano, estoy interesada en la capitana, y necesito que ustedes chicas shinigami me ayuden a que ella vea que esa mujer Shihouin no le conviene.

Yo pensé que ya habían terminado ellas dos…-susurró Nanao.

No, cuando la capitana del segundo escuadrón hubiese terminado, estaría con un carácter más complicado.- Añadió Nemu. Todas se quedaron sorprendidas.

Y tu como sabes, Eruna?- Dijo Matsumoto fríamente.

Lo he visto. Shihouin ha vuelto, pero se volverá a ir.- Dijo seriamente Eruna. – Ella no pertenece aquí, pero se ha empeñado a venir todos los días a ver a la capitana, además la retrasa en sus deberes, y la otra vez me atacó.

Te atacó?- Preguntó Matsumoto. – No lo esperaba de Yoruichi-san…debió haber algo que la hizo enojar mucho porque ella no es de pelear por cualquier tontería…

Asi es. Me atacó, se transformó, se presentó desnuda y me atacó, peleó asi! Yo he querido e intentado proteger a la capitana desde hace cincuenta años, cuando ingresé y ella aun era muy joven para un cargo tan grande…nunca me notó, siempre estaba entrenando para volverse mas fuerte que esa mujer, quien, por cierto, yo creí muerta. Luego volvió y yo vi la pelea de ellas dos…

Ellas dos pelearon?- Preguntó Nanao.

SI, bueno no vi todo, cai herida y solo alcancé a ver cuando la capitana cayó derrotada. Eso me hizo enojar, saben? Ahora esa mujer hace lo que se le antoja, y la pobre capitana sufrirá de nuevo cuando esa odiosa de Shihouin regrese al mundo de los humanos…

Ya veo…-Dijo Rangiku. – Pero..Eruna…existe la posibilidad de que Yoruichi-san realmente decida seguir viendo a la capitana…

Yo no lo creo. Y quiero que ella se de cuenta, esa mujer no le conviene, solo la busca para dormir con ella…para luego irse y dejarla sola.

Todas las chicas se pusieron rojas, incluso Nemu. Isane y Kiyone estaban aterradas. La única que mantuvo la calma fue Matsumoto.

Que quieres que hagamos exactamente?

Necesito pruebas de que Yoruichi Shihouin no es alguien de confianza. Pruebas tangibles, fotos, comentarios…me ayudarán?

Pero ella también es parte de nosotras…- Dijo nanao, acomodando sus gafas.

Y por que creen que ella nunca viene? – preguntó Eruna.

Porque se la pasa en el mundo de los humanos siendo un gato con…- Nanao no terminó la frase y Eruna la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por que creen La capitana odia tanto a ese sujeto del sombrero? – Preguntó enérgicamente la teniente como si fuese la líder del grupo, esta vez caminando alrededor del círculo que se había formado entre las demás mujeres shinigami. – necesito que ella admita que seguirá viviendo ahí, asi la capitana sabrá que lo suyo con esa mujer no funcionará.

Tiene algo de sentido…-Dijo Nanao.

Yo no lo creo tanto asi. – Dijo Matsumoto mirando fríamente a Eruna. -Yoruichi-san y el son mejores amigos. Nunca pensaría algo asi sobre ellos.

Pues la capitana no piensa lo mismo…

Sólo accederé cuando haya visitado personalmente a Yoruichi-san.

-Perfecto, tu le sacarás información!- Dijo Eruna.

Entonces es un trato…- Dijo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie como desafiando a la otra bella teniente. – Depende de Yoruichi-san, si ella decide quedarse ahí, te ayudaremos. Si no, olvídalo. Yo apoyo a Soi-fong Taicho, se también lo que ha pasado, y no m gustaría que pase por lo mismo. Pero sólo por eso.

Perfecto…-Dijo Eruna.

De pronto se escuchó una voz y se sintió un Reiatsu conocido. Todas las mujeres Shinigami dieron por finalizada la reunión y Nanao fue al encuentro de su capitán.

Donde andabas Nanao-chan? Te me estás escapando eh?- Dijo Kyoraku haciendo sonrojar a la teniente y hacerla gritarlo.

Mientras tanto la capitana del segundo escuadrón trabajaba tranquilamente después de la corta despedida de su querida Yoruichi-sama. Ese día la había invitado a dormir en su cuarto, en la tienda de urahara. Incluso le escribió una carta que le dejó debajo de la almohada después de despedirse.

" Soi-chan, ni cuenta te diste que dejé esto jejeje hoy tengo unos pendientes pero felizmente podreos vernos hoy en la noche, esta vez quiero que vengas conmigo, te estaré esperando pequeña abeja. Yoruichi S"

Ese sujeto me cae pésimo pero bueno, que hollows, es Yoruichi-sama y estaré junto a ella!- Dijo Soi fong al peluche de gato mientras escribiá un reporte, con un leve sonrojo.

Soi-fong se encontraba más animada que nunca, hasta había dado un pequeño descanso a todo su escuadrón, no se quitó jamás el collar de gato, y pensaba en Yoruichi.

Taicho…? – Eruna entró abriendo un poco la puerta y escondiéndose detrás de ésta. Soi-fong la miró y esperó que Eruna no intente nada.

Has estado bebiendo Shirayuki? – Dijo Seriamente Soi-fong sin dejar de escribir e intentando no mirarla.

Por que? Le molesta?- dijo de forma sugerente. Soi-fong se puso más pálida.

La veo contenta hoy…- susurró Eruna, caminado hacia ella peligrosamente.

Lo estoy, Shirayuki…

Rangiku matsumoto no dudó en ir en busca de Yoruichi. Esperó con muchas ansias que la mujer exiliada no decida permanecer lejos de Soi-fong, porque no confiaba en su nueva teniente.

Continuará…

Ay que largo me salió este capítulo! Espero no haberlas aburrido con esa extensa reunión de mujeres shinigami xD


	6. desesperación

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios realmente me animan jeje Lei que querían un poco mas de sufrimiento para yoruichi-sama, lo pensé bien y creo que puede ser :v cuantos años sin hacerle caso a la pobre Soi xD

Capitulo 6

Desesperación

La pelirroja teniente corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin permiso y sin importarle si su capitán la esté buscando. Esa mujer no le daba buena espina, algo raro había ahí. Lo que si sabía, era que Shirayuki Eruna se habría encaprichado y buscaba la manera de desprestigiar a Yoruichi.

Cuando llegó, no pudo creer lo que vio. Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron. Sugestión? *no, no lo creo* Encontró a Yoruichi vistiéndose en la misma habitación que Kisuke Urahara. * No puede ser…* pensó apretando los puños. Regresó sin decirle una palabra a Yoruichi.

Lo que ella no recordaba era que no intentó ocultar su Reiatsu ya que su verdadera intención era ir de frente a preguntarle a Yoruichi un par de cosas. La mujer morena se dio cuenta del Reiatsu y utilizando el Shunpo alcanzó a la pelirroja.

Matsumoto! Que ocurre nos estabas espiando? – Dijo con una pícara sonrisa, lo que disgustó a la entrometida teniente.

Iba a preguntarles unas cuantas cosas pero ya me quedó claro, gracias.

Te estás comportando muy extraño, Matsumoto…dime la verdad. –La detuvo parándose en frente de ella. – Vienes de parte de Shirayuki?

No. – Contestó Rangiku. Vine yo sola, pero no te preocupes Yoruichi-san…haz de cuenta que esta charla nunca sucedió. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido al encuentro de Shirayuki. *Tenía razón esa mujer…no puedo creerlo, pobre Soi-fong taicho…*

Que querias decirme? Vamos…muero de la curiosidad…- Dijo Yoruichi desafiante haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras. – Es sobre soi-fong?

En teoría…Oye creo que tu amigo te está llamando, hasta luego…

Yoruichi se veía a si misma en un gran aprieto. Acaso Matsumoto había entendido algo mal?

Arhg esa shinigami entrometida….- gruñó Yoruichi para volver y seguir pidiéndole consejos a Kisuke.

Cuando llegó el rubio tenía la cara escondida en el abanico nuevamente y parecía muy tranquilo. Yoruichi dio un gran suspiro.

Estás en problemas Yoru… En graves graves problemas.

Por que lo dices?

La alcanzaste? – preguntó seriamente Kisuke.

Si, pero fue muy evasiva…no se que rayos le pasó…

Es obvio. Va a ir corriendo a avisarle o a soi-fong o a Shirayuki lo que interpretó mal. Eso te pasa por vestirte donde sea. A mi no me importa porque yo estoy en otra cosa, pero esas son las cosas que pueden pasar. Debes ir cuanto antes a explicarle todo a Soi-chan…Porque esa mujer Matsumoto es la diosa del chisme como tu lo eres de la velocidad. Corre Yoru, corre…

Ay está bien, que complicado es todo esto! Que no pueden tomar las cosas con calma?

Si soi-fong hubiera venido en lugar de Matsumoto…ardería troya. Asi que tienes un pocod e suerte. Que esperas? Corre. – Dijo tranquilamente Kisuke.

Correcto… ya venimos.

Suerte! Ojala vengan…

Yoruichi usando el Shunpo lo más rápido que pudo para entrar al Seireitei.

Mientras tanto, Matsumoto ya le había soltado el chisme a Shirayuki.

QUE! NO PUEDE SER! Ah es que esa mujer es una…es una…cualquiera! Ves lo que te digo?! Ella es asi, no le importa nadie, solo va y hace lo que le da la gana.

Rangiku asintió con la cabeza penosamente.

Tenemos que contárselo a Soi-fong Taicho…

Yo me encargo…Muchas gracias Rangiku. Cuenta con mi ayuda para la asociación de mujeres Shinigami. Y te debo una botella de Sake.

Si eh..debo marcharme, Taicho seguro me quiere asesinar con su bankai.

Jaja si no te preocupes ve…- Dijo Sirayuki para después ir corriendo a la oficina de Soi-fong. Entró sin tocar y la mujer ya se estaba preparando para irse a ver a su querida Yoruichi-sama. Tenía puesto el collar de gato.

Soi-fong estaba bastante entusiasmada, a pesar de que tendría que ver a ese sujeto que le caía pésimo desde que lo conoció dormiría junto a su querida Yoruichi-sama. Dejó todo ordenado y tenia pensado decirle a su teniente que saldría. Pero la teniente ya había entrado a la habitación por su cuenta. Soi-fong se alarmó.

Taicho! Taicho! – Decía Eruna preocupada.

Que ocurre Shirayuki?

Lo siento Taicho…pero tengo que decirle esto, porque si usted lo ve con sus propios ojos será más doloroso…

Que ocurre? No he enviado a nadie de mi escuadrón a ninguna parte…alguien ha sido asesinado?

No, yo se que no soy la adecuada para decirle esto pero…

Peor que. Shirayuki?- Soi fong comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Es sobre esa mujer Yoruichi! Fue vista en su forma humana con el sujeto de la tienda! Lo siento! Lo siento!- Eruna se dejó caer, Pero Soi fong a pesar de su tamaño la puso de pie tomándola de los hombros.

QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE!- Exclamó con ira en los ojos.

Fue vista con el…se vestia….lo siento! Pensé que tenía que saberlo! Pero yo se lo dije! Ella no es de fiar!

No puede ser…n puede ser…- Soi fong se escuchaba a si misma y a Eruna cada vez menos. Comenzaba a ver todo negro hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Eruna se quedó impactada ante esa reacción pero la sostuvo en sus brazos. Supuso que Yoruichi la buscaría si ella no aparecía asi que después de quitarle el collar, la llevó a un lugar donde Yoruichi nunca la haya visto. Su antigua casa, en el rukongai.

-Soi-fong Taicho, no se preocupe, esta pena no durará mucho yo me encargaré…

Y saltó de casa en casa mientras se ponía el sol de la sociedad de almas.

Yoruichi Shihouin buscó a su pequeña abeja por todas partes, nadie la había visto, llegó a su oficina y encontró el collar en el suelo.

-Soi-fong… esa Matsumoto me las va a pagar….

Sujeto1: Disculpe? Estoy bucando a la comandante…

Yo también…

Sujeto1: y a la teniente, las ha visto?- Yoruichi entendió cómo iba la cosa. Kisuke tenía razón y Matsumoto trabajo para Shirayuki.

SHIRAYUKI! – gritó Yoruichi.

Sujeto1: .eh…que está pasando aquí?

Yoruichi salió de la oficina (y habitacion) de Soi-fong con el collar en la mano y se dijo a si misma que si no encontraba a su pequeña abeja no se lo perdonaría. Sentía angustia, tristeza, y todo por culpa de esa mujer. Después de ir por Soi-fong se las vería con Shirayuki Eruna.

*A ver* pensó, *si yo fuera esa sucia rata ofrecida a donde iría? *

*no, espera…* se dijo a si misma. *Matsumoto*

Rangiku era la única que podría saber donde estaba, ella sabía todo lo que pasaba en el seireitei y gracias a ella, todos se enteraban.

Cuando Eruna llegó a su antigua casa abandonada recostó a Soi-fong en su futón con delicadeza y la cubrió con una manta ya que la pequeña mujer sólo llevaba puesto el traje de combate.

Al cabo de una media hora la capitana se iba despertando de a pocos, abría lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el bello rostro de Eruna.

-Taicho, como se siente?

\- Sh…Shirayuki…que paso?- dijo ruborizada. Detestaba que ella la haya visto en esa condición vulnerable. Era la capitana, no le podían pasar esas cosas.

\- ehm…usted se desmayó.

Lo único que Soi-fong recordó en ese instante fue la ira que había sentido al escuchar las palabras de su teniente. Seguía mirándola pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación se empezó a preocupar.

Shirayuki donde estamos?- preguntó intentando sentarse, ayudada por Eruna.

La castaña tomó mucho aire y respondió.

Mi…mi casa Taicho. Mi antigua casa. Esto es el rukongai.

Y por que estamos en tu casa, Shirayuki?

Yo le dire…-y se sentó en el futón al lado de Soi-fong. – Porque esa mujer la buscará, y usted no se sentiría lo suficientemente bien para verla de nuevo y….

Shirayuki…- dijo Soi-fong, mirando al vacío. – cuéntamelo todo…no me importa si me vuelvo a sentir mal. Sólo quiero…saber la verdad.

Com usted diga…- empezó Shirayuki. Mientras le iba contado pudo ver cómo los ojos grises de la capitana se iban llenando de lágrimas, para después disculparse.

No fue mi intención que usted se ponga…lo siento Taicho…pero eso fue lo que vimos. Ella no es buena para usted…nunca lo fue, ella solo…hace lo que se le antoja.

Soi-fong soltó una pequeña risa irónica y miró fijamente a Eruna. – Lo que me dices me suena muy familiar…

Por que dice eso Taicho?

Decirme todos los defectos de Yoruichi-sama…como yo los dije de ese sujeto ante ella. lo espié todo el día y le escribí un reporte, de que era irresponsable, flojo, que no servía para trabajar con ella…pero no le importó. Ah ahora estoy divagando….

No se preocupe puede contarme lo que desee…Soi-fong Taicho.- y le tomó uan de las manos. No portaba su Shikai asi que si no tenía fuerzas para usar el Shunko y venía un enemigo, todo dependería de Eruna. La capitana se ruborizó.

Solo era eso, lo que me dices sobre yoruichi-sama me recordó mucho lo que yo hice aquella época…Shirayuki…no te preocupes por ese tema.

Pero, Taicho…- Eruna dejó los coqueteos de lado y decidió hablarle con la verdad cuando tenía oportunidad. – Usted me preocupa.

Por que Shirayuki? Hace solo unos meses te nombramos teniente…

Usted nunca lo notó, pero como le comenté…yo estuve en el segundo escuadrón hace cincuenta años…cuando usted aun era muy joven y trataba de adaptarse este cargo de capitana. Yo vi como se iba convirtiendo en alguien duro, frío, como era lógico porque lo que le pasó no se puede tomar a la ligera, como hace esa mujer.

Shirayuki…

Cada día que pasaba yo veía como usted intentaba hacerse mas fuerte que ella, y yo entrenaba para poder protegerla, Taicho. Incluso antes de entrar a las fuerzas especiales yo supe lo que le pasó gracias a los chismes, e imaginé que pudo ser devastador. Luego se fue haciendo una mujer con mucho carácter, seguridad, y yo admiré mucho eso sobre todo en alguien tan joven. Yo no hubiera sido capaz de soportar algo asi Taicho…

Y todo eso de cuando viniste?

Ja! Es que usted siempre me interesó- dijo con un leve sonrojo. – Quería saber si podría llamar su atención pero me frustré al saber que no quería a nadie más que a esa mujer Yoruichi. – Soi fong al oir el nombre de Yoruichi, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante.

Eruna aprovechó la oportunidad que no se le presentaría dos veces, la tomó del menón con la mano y le robó un largo y profundo beso a Soi-fong. Sabía que le podía costar su cargo, y el desprecio de la capitana, pero luego pensó que esas eran sólo posibilidades. Al principio, Soi-fong se quedó sorprendida por que que hizo Eruna, la mujer casi se había abalanzado sobre ella, pero la capitana se dijo a si misma que no tenía nada que perder, total, lo que había estado haciendo Yoruichi fue sólo un teatro, ella seguramente estará haciendo lo mismo con alguien mas. Le correspondió el beso, al cual se fue haciendo cada vez más frenético, más desesperado, la capitana se vio debajo de Eruna y ésta la acariciaba delicadamente. Soi-fong dejó de pensar, sólo se dejó llevar por Eruna y su peculiar forma de confesarse.

Mientras tanto Yoruichi encontró a una asustada y callada Matsumoto caminando junto al capitán Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto…donde está Shirayuki? – dijo casi exhasuta después de haber usado mucha de su fuerza.

Yoruichi-san…

Donde está Shirayuki!

La última vez que la vi…fue a contarle a soi-fong taicho lo que yo vi en el mundo de los vivos..- Dijo seriamente. – ni te molestes en buscarlas, porque en la oficina no están. – Yoruichi estalló en ira al escuchar esas palabras. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, ya la encontraría y le arrancaría cabello por cabello a esa rata ofrecida.

Tu que sabes todo, tienes alguna información sobre el pasado de Shirayuki?- preguntó tajante Yoruichi. Parecía querer usar el Shunko.

No, lo siento Yoruichi-san…

Nada?!

Usted debe saber, de donde vienen los de su escuadrón?

Yoruichi se quedó pensativa. Luego se fue casi sin ser percibida.

Ves Matsumoto?- Dijo Hitsugaya. – eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman.

Rangiku no dijo nada. – Ella se ve furiosa…-terminó de decir el capitán.

Eruna se separó por unos instantes de una ruborizada Soi-fong para buscarle agua. Salió por un momento enormemente feliz por lo que acababa de pasar y Yoruichi la divisó a algunos kilómetros de distancia. No iría a su encuentro primero, iría a ver a Soi-fong.

Entró a la casa y encontró a su pequeña abeja tumbada en el futón cubierta por la sábana.

*Uf al menos tiene ropa puesta* pensó Yoruichi.

-Soi-fong!- la llamó Yoruichi, la mujer se sentó y la encontró ahí parada frente a ella. – Que te paso?! Que te hizo esa arpía?!

Soi fong no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada con fastidio. La morena no dudó en acercársele y hacer que la mire a como de lugar.

Dime que te pasó, que fue lo que te hizo?

Que fue lo que me hizo ella?- preguntó Soi-fong. – debería preguntarte que fue lo que tu me hiciste! Me contaron que te vieron allá con ese odioso tendero, y aun asi eres tan cinica para preguntarme que me pasó?! Me lo contó Eruna, no se para que viniste, crei que no me harías daño nuevamente, Yoruichi. – dijo enojada Soi-fong.

Que has dicho?! Soi-fong! Al menos tienes una idea de lo que te han dicho? Matsumoto fue a la tienda, ni siquiera entró, y luego se fue a soltarle todo a Shirayuki. Ella quiere alejarme de ti Soi-fong no entiendes?

Ella no me engañaría tu si lo hiciste!

Engañarte? Que fue lo que te dijeron? Yo me vesti, estaba en mi forma felina, me transformé para ir a mi cuarto a ordenarlo porque tu vendrías y ahí fue cuando sentí el reiatsu de Matsumoto!

Matsumoto?

Si soi-fong! Te juro que yo jamás jamás te engañaría y mucho menos como te lo han contado.

Y que hay de el? – dijo enfadada.

Es que tu no nos conoces soi-fong? Yo te lo dije, fui un gato durante cien años, y cuando me transformo me cambio donde sea porque bueno, es la casa de kisuke…- Soi fong se enojó aun más. Yoruichi la tomo de los hombros.

Entiende Soi-fong, que el es mi mejor amigo, entre el y yo nunca pasaría nada. A el le da igual verme de la forma en que esté, no le importa…el sabe de lo nuestro e incluso antes de que suceda. – aclaró Yoruichi con un leve sonrojo. Soi-fong se ruborizo aun mas.

Si no hubiera sido por el yo seguiría siendo una cobarde…ahora tu ahora estarías con esa mujer y Yo no lo soportaría. Yo te amo Soi-fong…- Le dijo la ex capitana clavándole los ojos dorados en los suyos.

Yoruichi-sama…- en la cabeza de Soi-fong se había desatado una guerra. Hace unos minutos estaba convencida de que Yoruichi la había engañado, pero ella fue la que terminó engañando a Yoruichi.

Y tu? Soi-fong? – preguntó Yoruichi abrazando a la capitana y colocándole el collar nuevamente. – Te busqué desesperadamente, Shirayuki envió a Matsumoto y ella interpretó mal las cosas…tienes que confiar en mi Soi-fong…- Dijo atrayéndola hacia ella y mirándola esperando su respuesta. La capitana salió del shock y abrazó con fuerza a Yoruichi.

Yo siempre la he amado, Yoruichi-sama! No tiene idea de lo terrible que me sentí!

Yoruichi la abrazó un buen rato para después alzarla y salir de la habitación con ella en brazos. Soi-fong había olvidado por completo a Eruna.

La mujer soltó accidentalmente un balde lleno de agua y al ver a Yoruichi sacó su espada.

Continuará.

Con este cpaitulo les digo que el fin ya no está muy lejos xD espero que les haya gustado Todos los comentarios y criticas son bien recibidos ;3 díganme más bien si mi fic se está yendo por otros rumbos.


	7. Duelo Final

Capitulo 7

Duelo

Eruna regresó de traer agua, y al llegar y encontrar a Yoruichi Shihouin a punto de llevarse en brazos a una confundida Soi-fong (quien no hizo absolutamente nada en toda la historia) y de la impresión soltó el balde, con los ojos muy abiertos. De inmediato, le clavó una furiosa mirada a Yoruichi, quien sonreía con malicia.

Eruna sacó su espada, le parecio una falta terrible que esa mujer haya entrado asi a su propia casa, y encima pretenda llevarse a Soi-fong. La capitana se veía en un aprieto, y Eruna parecía no saber lo que le esperaba.

Que haces en mi casa Shihouin? Sabia que eras una mujer sin clase a pesar de haber sido de familia noble, pero no crei que llegarías tan lejos.- Dijo amargamente Eruna.

Date por muerta Shirayuki…- Yoruichi bajó a Soi-fong y miró con ira a la teniente.

Eso ya lo veremos…- Dijo desafiante Eruna. – Taicho! No le vas a decir nada?

La capitana se había quedado muda. Lo ultimo que quería era que Eruna le diga algo asi.

Soi, esperame aquí…- Dijo Yoruichi caminando con la clara intención de asesinar.

Eruna y Yoruichi salieron y Yoruichi fue la primera en atacar, incluso tenia pensado usar el Shunko.

Eruna bloqueaba con dificultad los ataques y con su espada le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo.

Si piensas que la capitana es de tu propiedad estás muy equivocada Yoruichi…- y Eruna atacó, Yoruichi además de esquivar fácilmente el ataque, con un solo golpe hizo que Eruna haga un enorme agujero en el piso.

La ex capitana se dirigio a donde estaba, no a ver si seguía viva, sino a seguir atacando.

-Yoruichi-sama!- Soi-fong salio corriendo y tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Soi-fong te dije espérame ahí.

\- La va a matar!

\- Ella se lo buscó…

Eruna se levantó con dificultad pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada porque la morena venía rápidamente a acabar con ella.

Es en serio…ella quiere asesinarme!- pensó y detuvo el ataque.

Tus días como teniente del segundo escuadron terminaron Shirayuki! – Soi-fong nunca había visto a Yoruichi tan enojada. Tanto que daba miedo, la capitana se encontraba en un gran dilema, quería separarlas…pero Yoruichi-sama le dijo que se quede ahí…se colgó.

No…te metas…con ella…!- Dijo Yoruichi volviendo a derribar a su oponente quien al ver las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer gato, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Se retiraría y se iria a vivir al hueco mundo, lo que sea, pero se alejaría de esa mujer.

No te acerques a ella no la vuelvas a tocar me entendiste?!

Basta!- gritó Eruna. – Ya basta! Tu ganas! Está bien? Esta pelea es absurda…

Entonces dejanos en paz.

Dejanos?- Eruna solto una risa. – Para lo que te vas a quedar aquí…

Quien te dijo que me iria, Shirayuki? Tengo que conversar con Matsumoto..- Soi-fong escuchaba la conversación y no podía creerlo, seguía en su drama existencial..ir..no ir…

Pues es obvio, tu te quedaras ahí con ese sujeto y dejarás sola a la capitana. Solo la estas haciendo sufrir, yo jamas le haría eso.

Repito…quien te dijo que yo me iria? Esos no son tus asuntos y no te deberías meter por mas que te mueras por Soi-fong. Respeta un poco tu posición Shirayuki.

Yo vine hasta aquí por ella! y tu la abandonaste! Luego apareces y la tratas como si fuese un reencuentro de ex alumnos! Eres tan cinica Yoruichi! – gritó Eruna. – Yo me esforcé por llegar hasta aquí y que ella no tenga que pasar por lo mismo con nadie más, Sobre todo contigo. Yo te he visto, mientras luchaban, tu no decias nada, solo dejaste que ella se desplome frente a ti y no te importó! Por que le hiciste eso Yoruichi?! Y por que ahora vienes y la ilusionas de nuevo?! Ella no merece eso…

De eso ya hablé con Soi-fong, pero ahora si no quieres desaparecer será mejor que dejes de comportarte como una ofrecida, ya dependerá de ella si te despide o no. Pero que te quede bien claro Shirayuki…ella no está sola.

Yoruichi…

Te estaré vigilando Shirayuki…

Ya no me vas a asesinar Shihouin?

No eres oponente para mi, además, si no fuera por ti yo no me hubiera preocupado por Soi-fong y no estaría con ella ahora…por lo que te perdonare la vida. Un poco de competencia a veces te ayuda a no bajar la guardia…Yo no me atrevia a aceptar lo que sentía por Soi-fong- Dijo Yoruichi calmándose. – Sólo te diré que te estaré vigilando. -Eruna tenia un enorme fastidio dentro.

Pero si la abandonas de nuevo, te aseguro que la pierdes. – Dijo firmemente Shirayuki Eruna.

Eso no pasará.- Dijo Yoruichi mirando en dirección a una paralizada Soi-fong, frustrada por no haber liberado su zanpakuto en varios días. – Por cierto.- Dijo Yoruichi. – Será mejor que Soi te entrene más, tus reflejos son pésimos. – se burló Yoruichi para después reírse e irse con su abeja. Eruna quedó atrás parada mirando al vacío.

Yoruichi-sama…

Nee Soi-fong.- Dijo Yoruichi un poco seria. – Será mejor que me expliques que paso ahí antes de venir…no me he olvidado de eso…- Soi-fong se puso bastante nerviosa.

Ehm…Yoruichi-sama….verá…

No, mejor no me digas, sino regreso y la mato.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Sabes por que le perdone la vida?

Por que, Yoruichi-sama?

Porque sin ella yo estaría mas confiada, y nunca me hubiera atrevido a decirte nada Soi…

Soi-fong se puso roja. – Yoruichi-sama…?

-Si?

\- Puedo utilizar en Shunpo yo sola…creo que he perdido la dignidad al no usar ninguna de las técnicas en varios días..jeje…eh…si?- Dijo tímidamente la capitana.

\- NO- Dijo Yoruichi riendo. – Quiero llegar contigo asi a la casa de Kisuke. El tiene que ser el primero en saberlo!

-Pero…pero…

\- Nada de peros…- y le dio un corto beso a Soi-fong. – Y Soi…yo siempre voy a venir. – Y esa vez Soi-fong fue la que besó a Yoruichi, para luego la ex capitana corra hacia la tienda de urahara.

En el mundo de los vivos…

Nee Kisuke!- Gritaba Yoruichi mientras entraba con una sonrojada Soi-fong.- Te presento a mi novia.

Tessai se llevó a Jinta y Ururu a otra parte lejos de la conversación.

Pero si es la pequeña Soi-fong! Bueno no tan pequeña ahora…- Dijo Urahara saludando a la sonrojada capitana. – Puedes venir cuando gustes. No quieren hacer la ceremonia del té? Es algo tradicional y bonito :3 – Dijo Kisuke cubriéndose con el abanico.

Soi-fong no dijo nada.

Ahora no Kisuke, tengo otros planes…- Dijo Yoruichi llevándose a Soi-fong de la mano. – Y ves? Si regresamos! –(Soi-fong no tenia ni la menor idea de los planes de Yoruichi)

Ya veo, ya veo…-Dijo Kisuke. – que les vaya bien jejeje

Eso es más que obvio, ya ni se pregunta Kisuke.- Dijo Yoruichi, para desaparecer de su vista junto a la nerviosa capitana.

No desordenen mucho que yo soy el que limpia nadie aquí hace nada!- reclamó Kisuke.

Al entrar a la habitación lo primero que vio Soi-fong en lugar de la decoración fue el rostro de Yoruichi pegado al suyo.

Si alguna vez quisieras quedarte, que lo dudo, aquí hay lugar para una más.- Dijo la morena antes de besarla otra vez. – No me voy a ir, o al menos no oy a dejar de ir a verte Soi-fong.

Y con esto la historia ha llegado a su fin :3 Muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme, es el primer fanfic que publico aquí, y me lancé a publicar una historia de varios capítulos porque estaba inspirada uwu YoruSoi me inspira :3 se que mi historia no es la mejor pero realmente fue genial y divertido este proceso :3

El personaje de Eruna Shirayuki fue creado pensando en el capitulo 100 cuando Soi iba a morir y se ven a varios de sus subordinados con la cara tapada xD y ahí se vio a una chica, y dije *y si alguna habrá estado secretamente enamorada de Soi-fong?* xD Y suzumebachi sae de ella porque se dio cuenta de que a Soi le gustaba :P

Muy pronto regreso con más que ya tengo en mente. (un poco mas serias y otra de comedia YoruSoi) no dejemos que el fandom se extinga uwu

Soi: Oye yo no hice nada en toda la historia! He quedado en ridículo! Picala hasta la muerte suzumebachi…

Yo: que mas quieres? Te quedaste con Yoruichi-sama

Soi: ah eso si no me quejo jejeje

Yo: y te salvaste, si le decias lo del beso valias madres…

Soi: no lo vuelvas a mencionar!

FIN :3


End file.
